Haru no Sakura
by zhaErza
Summary: Menjadi bunga musim semi dan mencairkan salju yang membeku, bisakah Sakura membuat suaminya tersenyum dan melupakan bayang-bayang derita masa lalunya. DLDR, RnR.
1. Chapter 1

** Haru no Sakura**

**By: zhaErza**

**Naruto milik Kishimoto Masashi, saya hanya minjam Charanya.**

**Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke**

**Rate: T**

**Warning: EYD?, OOC, Typo, Abal, Alur gak jelas, DLDR, RnR, Dll.**

* * *

**Selamat Membaca ^.^**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Aku menyukainya, sejak pertama kali kami dipertemukan dan dijodohkan oleh keluarga kami, tepatnya oleh ayah dan ibuku dan oleh kakeknya. Keluarga kami adalah teman lama keluarga pria yang telah menjadi suamiku ini, tepatnya adalah nenekku dan kakeknya.

Nama suamiku adalah Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke. Karakternya sangat dingin dan tidak terlalu pintar bereksperesi dan aku adalah Sakura, wanita yang sudah dua bulan ini menjadi isterinya.

Kami menikah tidak karena saling mencintai, jadi walaupun sudah menikah begini tetap saja keadaan rumah tangga kami masih sangat kaku, apalagi Sasuke-kun itu adalah tipe pendiam yang irit kata walau begitu aku tetap mencitainya karena dia suamiku, dan sudah sepantasnya bukan jika isteri mencintai suami, tapi aku tidak tahu apakah dia memiliki perasaan yang sama sepertiku.

Aku heran sebenarnya Sasuke-kun itu mirip karakternya siapa, kata para pelayan di rumah kakek Madara, Sasuke-kun itu sifatnya mirip ayahnya, tapi aku sendiri belum pernah bertemu karena orang tua suamiku sudah meninggal sejak Sasuke-kun kecil.

Kenapa Sasuke-kun tidak mirip kakek Madara saja, kalau sifatnya mirip kakek kan jadi menyenangkan, Sasuke-kun pasti akan banyak bicara dan kami tidak akan sekaku ini.

"Sasuke-kun, seharusnya kau mengucapkan '_tadaima'_ jika masuk ke dalam rumah kita." Sakura berdecak ketika melihat Sasuke masuk ke rumah minimalis mereka tanpa mengucapkan salam terlebih dahulu.

"Hn."

"Dasar, sudahlah. Cepat mandi dan setelah itu kita makan malam bersama. Aku hampir selesai memasak," Sakura berucap sambil mengaduk sup tomat yang hampir matang.

"Baiklah."  
Sakura yang mendengar ucapan suaminya hanya menghela nafas sambil bergumam 'dasar pelit kata' dengan wajah yang digeleng-gelengkan ke kanan dan ke kiri.

Sasuke naik ke lantai dua rumah mereka kemudian masuk ke kamarnya. Kamar yang rapi, nyaman dan tercium jelas aroma khas isterinya.

"_Cherry Blossom._" Gumam Sasuke pelan kepada dirinya sendiri.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke kamarnya dan kemudian duduk di sofa dekat ranjang mereka, diapun dengan cekatan melepaskan jas dan kemeja yang dikenakannya. Menyandarkan kepalanya ke sofa dan mata elangnya menatap kosong ke langit-langit kamar.

Seakan teringat pesan isterinya tadi, Sasuke langsung membangkitkan dirinya dan berjalan ke kamar mandi.

Tidak sampai dua puluh menit Sasuke sudah selesai dengan pakaian santai rumah, ia pun menggerakkan kakinya turun menuju dapur.

Tap

Tap

Tap

"Ah... Sasuke-kun sudah selesai, duduklah. Kita makan bersama, hari ini aku masak kare dengan ekstera tomat juga ada sup tomat serta ada ikan bakar dengan saus tomat spesial kesukaan mu loh...," ucap Sakura dengan riang kepada Sasuke.

"Hn, _arigatou._"

"Baiklah ayo makan... _Itadakimasu_...,"

"_Itadakimasu."_

.

.

.

Sekarang Sakura dan Sasuke berada di kamar mereka bersiap-siap untuk tidur. Sakura yang melihat suaminya sudah memejamkan mata hanya menatap nanar dan bergumam pelan, 'Sampai kapan kita begini...,' dan kemudian Sakura mengelus pelan wajah suaminya yang terlihat sudah pulas, bangkit dari tidurnya lalu mendudukkan diri di samping Sasuke, Sakura terus memperhatikan suaminya, dengan pelan ia mendekatkan wajahya kearah Sasuke kemudian mencium pipi Sasuke dengan sangat pelan dan lembut, cukup lama Sakura menempelkan bibirnya di pipi pria yang sudah menjadi suaminya itu. setelah itu Sakura melepaskan ciumannya dan memperbaiki letak selimut suaminya sampai sebatas dada, Sakura membaringkan dirinya dan akhirnya memejamkan matanya untuk menyusul Sasuke ke alam mimpi.

Sasuke yang sebenarnya belum tertidur kemudian membuka matanya, ketika telah mendengar dengkuran halus dari isterinya itu. Ia memiringkan tidurnya menghadap Sakura, memperhatikan wajah sepolos malaikat yang sudah lelap itu. Tanpa sadar ia menjulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh wajah mulus Sakura, tapi sebelum tangannya mengenai kulit isterinya itu Sasuke kembali menarik tangannya dan kemudian membalikkan badannya berlawanan arah dengan isterinya.

"Kumohon... Beri tahu aku caranya... Sakura...," ucap Sasuke pelan kepada dirinya sendiri.

Kringgggg...

Bunyi jam itu membuat Sakura dengan kesal dan terpaksa membuka matanya yang masih mengantuk, rambut yang acak-acakan dan mata merahnya menambah kesan horor wajahnya.

"Dasar jam menyebalkan...," dengan kasar Sakura memencet tombol untuk menghentikan suara berisik yang dikeluarkan jamnya itu.

Sasuke yang baru selesai mandi dan berdiri di belakang Sakura yang masih duduk di ranjang hanya menatap datar tingkah isterinya yang dengan kasar mematikan suara jam itu, dia kemudian berdehem untuk menyadarka isterinya yang masih setia menggerutu dan menggumpat kesal kepada jam yang tidak berdosa.

Seperti tersambar petir, tubuh Sakura terkejut ketika mendengar suara deheman Sasuke.

"Hn, Apa yang kau lakukan Sakura."

"Eh, ano... Sasuke-kun sudah bangun ya!" ucap Sakura kikuk, Sakura tidak berani membaikkan tubuhnya untuk menatap Sasuke karena ia menyadari dirinya yang baru bangun tidur dan pasti kelihatan sangat berantakan.

"Hn, sebaiknya bersihkan tubuhmu, kita sarapan di luar saja."

"Eh, i-iya...,"

Sakura membalikkan badannya dan matanya terbelalak ketika melihat Sasuke yang hanya mengenakan celana boxer saja, wajahnya langsung memerah dan rasa kantuknya langsung lenyap entah kemana. Sasuke yang melihat reaksi isterinya hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung, kemudian dengan santai ia berjalan melewati Sakura yang masih terbengong dan menuju lemari pakaian mereka.

"Kenapa malah diam." Ucap Sasuke sambil memilih pakaian santai mana yang mau dipakainya.

"Ah... i-iya sebentar... aku mandi dulu Sasuke-kun," ucap Sakura terbata.

"Hn, Aku tunggu di bawah." Ucap Sasuke sambil memperhatikan punggung Sakura yang bangkit dan berlari menuju kamar mandi.

Srekkk...

Sakura membuka pintu kamar mandi dan langsung kembali menutupnya, dengan nafas yang masih terengah Sakura terus saja menggelengkan kepalanya untuk mengusir pikiran-pikiran liar yang sempat memasuki otaknya.

"Kenapa dia berani hanya memakai celana seperti itu didepanku... menyebalkan, tapi... dia memang keren sih...," ucap Sakura dengan wajah yang mereh dan kedua tangan yang ada di pipinya.

"Gawattt... kenapa aku malah membayangkan yang aneh-aneh begini...," gumam Sakura sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan cepat.

"Sadarlah Sakura... sadar...," Kembali Sakura menggumamkan sesuatu sambil menepuk-nepuk pipinya dengan cukup kuat.

o0o

Setelah selesai mandi Sakura keluar dari kamar dan menuju ke lantai bawah, ia berjalan dengan wajah yang masih memerah karena menahan malu juga akibat tepukan tangannya di kedua sisi pipinya sendiri.

Sasuke yang melihat Sakura berjalan ke arahnya hanya memandang isterinya itu dengan intens, ia terus memperhatikan isterinya dan akhirnya bertanya kenapa Sakura lama sekali berada di lantai atas. Sakura yang mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke langsung gugup, pasalnya tidak mungkin ia memberi tahu Sasuke bahwa ia lama berada di kamar mandi karena asik memikirkan Sasuke yang bertelanjang dada di hadapannya tadi.

"I-iya, tadi hanya sedang bingung mau mengenakan pakaian yang mana. hehe" jawabnya dengan tawa aneh.

"Hn, kau tidak sedang sakitkan? wajah mu mereh." ucap Sasuke sambil menggerakkan dan menyentuhkan tangannya ke leher Sakura.

Sakura yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya bisa kembali memerah dan tergagap.

"Ano... Sa-sasuke-kun, tidak apa-apa kok...," ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum tegang.

Sasuke yang melihat isterinya seperti itu hanya menghela nafas, dan dia akhirnya membawa sang isteri untuk pergi makan ke luar rumah.

* * *

TBC

* * *

A/N:

Ini FF baruku, sebenarnya ini cerita udah lama ada terdiam di lepi ku tepi aku belum publish karena ngerjai tugas2 dan tidak sempat publish... tpi untung tugas2 udah banyak yang selesai... :D

kenapa aku malah buat ff baru dan buka nyambung ff yang lama ya! hehe tenang saja, ff MC yang lainnya masih dalam pengetikan kok mohon bersabar ya minna, terima kasih banyak :D...

ditunggu kritik dan sarannya ya :D

With Love

***zhaErza**


	2. Chapter 2

**Haru no Sakura**

**By: zhaErza**

**Naruto milik Kishimoto Masashi, saya hanya minjam Charanya.**

**Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke**

**Rate: T+**

**Warning: EYD?, OOC, Typo, Abal, Alur gak jelas, DLDR, RnR, Dll.**

* * *

**Selamat Membaca ^.^**

**Chapter 2**

**^^^^^^^^o^^^^^^^^**

* * *

Jalan-jalan dari pagi sampai hampir tengah hari bersama suami tercinta dan saling bergandengan tangan, mungkin menurut kebanyakan orang mereka adalah pasangan yang sangat serasi, tapi bagi Sakura sendiri dia masih meragukan keharmonisan mereka, pasalnya sang suami bahkan sama sekali tidak berekspresi atau tersenyum sedikitpun kepadanya.

"Ano Sasuke-_kun, _setelah ini kita mau kemana?" tanya Sakura kepada Sasuke yang berada persis di sampingnya.

"Maunya kemana, Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke kembali pada Sakura.

"Emm... bagaimana kalau kita sekalian belanja saja, Sasuke-_kun._ Lagi pula bahan makan sudah lumayan menipis,"

"Hn, baiklah."

Mereka pun menuju ke tempat parkir mobil lalu menaikinya dan menuju ke arah _Super Market_ terdekat. Setelah sampai di lokasi tersebut, Sasuke dan Sakura turun dari mobil dan langsung masuk ke dalam tempat perbelanjaan itu dengan kembali bergandengan tangan.

Beberapa saat setelah berkeliling mencari kebutuhan yang harus dibeli, mereka pun ke tempat pembayaran dan akhirnya keluar dari tempat itu.

o0o

"Akhirnya sampai... Sini Sasuke-_kun _biar aku bawakan juga," ucap Sakura dengan riang.

"Tidak usah."

"Hmm... baiklah. Sasuke-_kun_ untuk makan siang ini, mau aku masakan apa?" tanya Sakura kepada Sasuke yang sedang duduk di meja makan mereka.

"Seperti biasa saja, Sakura."

"Eh... seperti biasa? Umm... baiklah," ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum. Seperti biasa itu maksudnya masakan apapun yang dimasak Sakura tetapi dengan ekstra tomat di dalamnya.

Sakura pun mulai menyiapkan bahan-bahan makanan yang mau dimasaknya, sambil mencuci berbagai macam sayuran Sakura juga menyanyikan lagu-lagu dengan pelan.

Sasuke yang hanya duduk di meja makan terus saja memperhatikan istrinya dengan pandangan intens, dia bahkan menutup sesekali matanya untuk lebih berkonsentrasi mendengar lagu yang dinyanyikan istrinya, walau Sakura menyanyikan lagu itu dengan pelan tetapi Sasuke masih bisa mendengar suara merdu yang dikeluarkan Sakura.

Setelah makanan yang dimasak Sakura matang, ia pun dengan cepat menuangkan makanan itu kedalam mangkuk-mangkuk yang ada.

Sasuke yang melihat istrinya agak repot karena mondar mandir untuk meletakkan makanan itu di meja makan mereka, lalu berinisiatif untuk membantu Sakura.

"Sini, aku saja." Ucap Sasuke sambil mengambil mangkuk-mangkuk makanan yang berada di tangan Sakura.

"Eh... baiklah, hati-hati Sasuke-_kun_ masih panas." Ucap Sakura sambil menyerahkan mangkuk itu kepada Sasuke.

"Hn."

Setelah semua makanan itu disajikan di meja makan, Sasuke dan Sakura pun duduk di kursi masing-masing dan memulai acara makan siang mereka bersama dengan keadaan tenang.

.

.

.

"Ano, Sasuke-_kun..._ apa hari ini kau cuti? Ini kan hari kamis?" tanya Sakura kepada Sasuke.

Setelah selesai makan dan membersihkan dapur Sakura dan Sasuke memutuskan untuk bersantai di ruang keluarga mereka sambil menyesap teh hijau dan kue kering.

"Hn, aku cuti selama dua minggu."

"Lama sekali, kenapa mengambil cuti selama itu?" Sakura bertanya kembali karena penasaran sambil sesekali mencomot kue kering yang ada di meja.

"Itu semua adalah usul orang tua itu, dia memaksa ku untuk cuti."

"Orang tua? Maksudnya kakek ya, Sasuke-_kun _jangan memanggilnya begitu. Dasar, tidak sopan loh itu namanya walau orangnya tidak ada di sini," Sakura berucap sambil mengomel kepada suaminya yang sesuka hati memanggil kakek mereka dengan gelar-gelar aneh seperti 'Tua bangka' atau 'Si tua cerewet'.

Sasuke yang diomeli istrinya hanya diam karena dia tahu kalau nanti melawan istri merah jambunya itu maka omelannya akan semakin panjang dan menjadi.

"Hn, dia juga menyuruh kita untuk berlibur sesekali." Sasuke berbicara sambil menatap istri yang duduk persis di sampingnya itu.

"Eh... berlibur?" Sakura berucap cukup terkejut dengan apa yang Sasuke katakan tadi kepadanya.

"Sakura, kau ingin liburan ke mana?"

**Sakura POV**

Liburan... jangan-jangan liburan yang dimaksud Sasuke-_kun _adalah bulan madu. Benar juga, selama dua bulan lebih menikah kami sama sekali belum pernah pergi untuk bulan madu.

Memikirkan hal itu saja membuat wajah ku menghangat, pasti ini akan menjadi hari-hari indah bagi kami. Tuhan, semoga saja ini adalah jalan untuk menjadikan keluarga kecil kami ini menjadi lebih harmonis.

Aku tersenyum ketika mendengar suamiku mulai berbicara lagi, Sasuke-_kun_ bertanya kepada ku kalau kami sebaiknya liburan kemana? Hmm... sebaiknya kami kemana ya, apa liburan ke luar negeri saja atau... benar juga aku ingin ke tempat itu sejak pertama diceritakan oleh kakek.

**End Sakura POV**

"Ano... Sasuke-_kun, _aku se-sebenarnya itu...," ucap Sakura dengan wajah menghangat sambil tergagap.

"Hn, kemana?" Sasuke menaikkan alisnya karena mendengar perkataan tidak jelas istrinya, apa lagi wajah Sakura kelihatan memerah.

"Emm... itu ano... Sasuke-_kun,_" Sakura berucap sambil kebingungan dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Hn," Sasuke juga ikut penasaran dengan apa yang ingin dikatakan istrinya itu, ia pun menunggu istrinya untuk berbicara dengan sabarnya.

"Ingin itu...," ucap Sakura kembali dengan memerah.

"Ingin itu?" Sasuke mengulangi ucapan Sakura yang ambigu dan kembali menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Sakura menutup mulutnya menggunakan kedua tangan dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya cepat ketika ia menyadari perkataannya mengarah ke hal terlarang.

"Bu-bukan... bukan itu yang ku maksud, Sasuke-_kun_ jangan berfikir yang tidak-tidak... bukan be-begitu maksud ku," ucap Sakura panik sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tenanglah, Sakura. Katakan kau ingin kita liburan kemana?" ucap Sasuke dengan wajah datarnya.

Sakura masih merona karena perkataannya tadi, ditambah lagi karena pemikiran nista yang sempat terlintas di otaknya, ia pun meneguk Ocha hangatnya untuk menghilangkan kegugupan dirinya.

"Begini, Sasuke-_kun. _Aku... aku ingin kita liburan ke kediaman musim panas Uchiha, ini kan juga sedang musim panas, Sasuke-_kun. _ Bagaimana menurut mu?" Sakura berucap dengan malu-malu karena suaminya terus menatapnya dengan intens.

"Hn, ide bagus. Aku setuju."

"_Arigatou, _Sasuke-_kun._" ucap Sakura tersenyum dan tanpa sadar memeluk Sasuke yang ada di sampingnya.

Sasuke yang tiba-tiba dipeluk oleh istri merah jambunya ini merasa cukup terkejut, ia pun hanya diam dan membiarkan sang istri bersandar di dadanya.

Sakura merasa nyaman berada dipelukan suaminya itu, kemudian ia membiarkan dirinya berada di sana dan mulai memejamkan matanya.

Sasuke juga merasa hal yang sama, 'nyaman' itulah yang ada dipikirannya. Ia begitu nyaman karena aroma khas sang istri yang tercium di hidungnya. Tanpa sadar ia menggerakkan tangannya dan membelai kepala permen kapas itu sambil bergumam sangat pelan kepada dirinya sendiri, '_Cherry Blossom'._

o0o

"_Jangan lakukan itu, kakak hentikan kak... KAKAKKK...,"Sasuke berteriak sambil menangis ketakutan._

_DORRR... DORRR..._

"_AYAHHH... IBUUU, tidak hentikan kakak... jangannn...," teriak Sasuke kembali._

"_Adik ku yang bodoh, tahukah kau jika aku benar-benar membenci keluarga ini. Rumah ini adalah neraka yang dipenuhi oleh iblis-iblis yang harus segera ku musnahkan. Khukhukhu... kau juga iblis kecil, sebaiknya aku segera membasmi mu agar kau bisa kembali ke neraka yang sebenarnya." _

"_Ja-jangan, kakak...,"_

_DORRR...  
._

_._

_._

Sasuke membuka matanya dan terbangun dari mimpinya dengan keringat yang sudah membanjiri baju tidurnya dan nafas yang terengah-engah seperti habis lari selama berjam-jam.

"Hoss... Hoss... ck _kuso_," Sasuke bergumam sambil mengangkat sedikit tubuhnya lalu memeluk sang istri yang masih tertidur pulas mengingat ini masih tengah malam, berharap bisa menenangkan dirinya dengan cara menghirup dalam-dalam aroma _Cherry Blossom _yang ada pada istrinya tersebut.

Sasuke benar-benar tidak menyadari kalau dirinya yang berada di atas istrinya dan memeluk Sakura dengan agak kuat, membuat Sakura merasa berat dan terganggu tidurnya. Sakura pun akhirnya menggumam pelan dan membuka matanya.

'Terkejut' itulah yang dialami Sakura sekarang, ia benar-benar heran dan agak malu atas perbuatan suaminya itu. Sakura pun berinisiatif menyentuh bahu Sasuke untuk menyadarkan suaminya yang sedang memeluknya erat, lalu berucap kepada Sasuke yang sekarang sudah mengangkat wajahnya dari perpotongan leher dan pundak Sakura.

"Ada apa, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Sakura sambil mengelus pelan wajah Sasuke yang lumayan berkeringat dingin.

Tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, Sasuke malah kembali memeluk Sakura dengan lebih lembut, ia kembali menyesap wangi Sakura.

"Biarkan begini...," ucap Sasuke parau.

"Eh... i-iya Sasuke-_kun,_" Sakura benar-benar merona karena ucapan dan kelakuan suaminya itu,

* * *

TBC

* * *

A/N:

Fiufhhhhh... akhirnya selesai chap 2. Ok minnasan, terima kasih ya atas responnya mengenai ff HnS. Semoga ff yang chap 2 ini kagak ngecewakan ya :D

Terus makasih juga ni untuk para temen2 yang udah ngeluangi waktu kalian yang berharga untuk baca dan ripiyu ff geje aku hihi :D *unjuk gigi

Oh ya kritik dan saran ditunggu ya... :D

Akhir kata salam sayang untuk kalian semuanya.

***zhaErza**

* * *

**Balasan:**

ichiro kenichi: Hehe ini MC kok, ok makasihnya dan silahkan dibaca chap 2 nya :D

hanazono yuri: Yup ini dah dilanjut, makasih Yurichan :D

Nozomi: Hihi, makasih ya... ok deh aku bakalan lanjut sampai end kok :D errr Saku maafkan aku ya... Author yang nista ini :3

Hani Zafran: Makasih kak Hani :D hehe ini dah dilanjut.

White moon uchiha: Makasih ya, ini dah lanjut dan silahkan baca :D

Guest: Ok, makasih ya dah baca :D

Seijuurou Eisha-chan: Hehe gomen, ane gak teliti hihi makasih ya :D

Gadiezt Lavender: Hai juga Gadiezt-san, makasih ya atas kritiknya. Aku kurang teliti ni. Chap 2 udah update silahkan dibaca ya :D

Uchiha Yui-chan: iya, makasih ini dah lanjut :D

Anna-chan28'Bonjour: Makasih ya, ini dah lanjut. :D

Ifaharra sasusaku: ok makasih ya... aku semangat ni jadinya :D

Lhyra AiraUchiha: Iya makasih ya :D Aichan ini dah apdet silahkan dibaca :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Haru no Sakura**

_**By:**_** zhaErza**

**Naruto milik Kishimoto Masashi, saya hanya minjam Charanya.**

**Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke**

_**Rate**_**: T+**

**Sisi kelam Sasuke terinspirasi dari anime Tantei Gakuen Q**

_**Warning**_**: EYD?, OOC, Typo, Abal, Alur gak jelas, DLDR, RnR, Dll.**

**Selamat Membaca ^.^**

* * *

_**Chapter **_**3**

* * *

Sakura merasa bingung dengan keadaan sang suami yang masih memeluknya, ia pun dengan perlahan menggerakkan tangannya dan membelai rambut revan pria yang ada di atas dirinya itu.

"Sa-sasuke-_kun_," panggil Sakura pelan.

Sasuke yang sudah merasa tenang pun perlahan membangkitkan dirinya, ia pun duduk di ranjang mereka sambil menyibak rambut revannya yang penuh dengan keringat dinginnya.

Sakura pun ikut duduk di ranjang mereka dan ia terus memperhatikan suaminya, ia kemudian menghidupkan lampu kamar karena ruangan itu sebelumnya memiliki cahaya yang minim, mengingat ini adalah tengah malam dan masih jam tidur mereka.

"Sasuke-_kun_, apakah sudah tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sakura yang khawatir.

Sasuke pun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan ia masih memandang ke arah bawah.

"Apa tadi bermimpi buruk ya?" tanya Sakura lagi, dengan perlahan ia menghadap Sasuke dan menggerakkan tisu yang diambilnya tadi untuk membersihkan keringat Sasuke yang masih terus menetes itu. Dengan sangat lembut tangan mungil Sakura terus menghilangkan butir-butir keringat dari dahi dan wajah suaminya itu.

"Hn, sudah tak apa." Jawab Sasuke sambil memandang ke dalam mata hijau jernih Sakura.

"Mau aku ambilkan minum?"

"Tidak usah, sudah tak apa." Jawab Sasuke pelan.

Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura yang masih setia di wajahnya kemudian melepasnya dengan perlahan. Ia pun kemudian menggerakkan dirinya untuk turun dari ranjang dan kemudian melangkahkan kakinya untuk menuju ke kamar mandi.

Sakura yang melihat Sasuke ke kamar mandi dengan cepat menuju dapur untuk mengambilkan air minum untuk suaminya, bagaimana pun ia cukup cemas dengan keadaan suaminya itu.

.

.

.

Sasuke terus menatap wajahnya di cermin itu, ia masih setia berada di kamar mandi walau telah selesai mencuci wajahnya. Matanya kemudian beralih menatap ke arah gelas yang berada dalam genggamannya, entah apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya. Tiba-tiba rahangnya mengeras, giginya gemeletukan dan ia membulatkan matanya dengan nafas yang memburu tidak beraturan.

"_Kuso_... Aku...," ucap Sasuke dengan suara yang agak meninggi.

**Krtakkk...**

Gelas dalam genggaman Sasuke pun retak dan kemudian hancur yang mengakibatkan tangan kirinya mengeluarkan darah karena terluka cukup dalam. Masih tanpa sadar terus meremas serpihan kaca itu, Sasuke terus menggumamkan sesuatu dengan nafas yang masih memburu.

"Aku...," ucap Sasuke parau.

**Tok tok tok...**

"Sasuke-_kun,_ kenapa lama sekali?" tanya Sakura yang agak khawatir karena suaminya cukup lama di dalam kamar mandi itu.

Sasuke yang mendengar ketukan pintu dan suara bening istrinya kemudian seketika tersadar dari lamunannya, ia hanya menatap dingin tangan kirinya yang berdarah kemudian membersihkan lukanya dengan air dan membuang kaca-kaca itu ke dalam tempat sampah yang ada di dekat pintu kamar mandi.

Sasuke mengambil tisu dan kembali membersihkan tangan kirinya agar Sakura tidak melihatnya nanti ketika ia keluar dari situ.

Srekkk...

"Sassuke-_kun,_ apa baik-baik saja?"

"Hn." Ucapnya dengan suara datar.

Sakura yang melihat suaminya kembali ke ranjang pun akhirnya mengikuti jejak sang suami. Ia pun kemudian memberikan Sasuke air yang tadi diambilnya di dapur.

"Sasuke-_kun,_ ini aku ambilkan air putih hangat untukmu," ucap Sakura sambil menyerahkan gelas itu kepada Sasuke.

"Aa." Ucap Sasuke.

Sasuke pun meminum air hangat itu sampai habis dan kemudian medesah lega.

**o0o**

Pagi hari yang cerah ini Sasuke dan Sakura menghabiskan waktunya dengan menata pakaian apa saja yang akan mereka bawa untuk berlibur ke kediaman musim panas Uchiha, Sakura dengan semangat membantu Sasuke yang sedang memasukkan baju mereka ke dalam tasnya.

"Sasuke-_kun_, nanti perjalanannya berapa lama?" tanya Sakura.

"Hanya dua jam." Jawab Sasuke datar.

"Lama sekali, Sasuke-_kun_. Emmm... tempatnya bagaimana sih?" tanya Sakura yang mulai penasaran.

"Hn, lihat saja nanti, Sakura." Jawab Sasuke santai, sementara Sakura yang mendengar jawaban ambigu suaminya akhirnya hanya bisa mengembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Tapi aku penasaran, Sasuke-_kun_~ Tolong jelaskan... jangan pelit," ucap Sakura memelas.

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke sambil meletakkan tangannya di kepala Sakura dan kemudian mengacak rambut _pink _itu dengan gemas.

.

.

.

Sakura duduk tenang di kursi penumpang dan sang suami yang menyetir di sebelahnya dengan wajah datarnya, Sakura sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah Sasuke yang terus menyetir dengan serius.

Karena bosan, Sakura pun bernyanyi dengan wajah yang dihadapkan ke arah jendela untuk melihat pemandangan di jalan raya itu.

Sasuke cukup heran dengan Sakura yang tiba-tiba sudah tidak bersuara lagi, padahal dari tadi istri _pink_-nya itu terus saja mengoceh tidak jelas dan sampai akhirnya menyanyi merdu.

Ketika Sasuke melirik sebentar, ternyata Sakura sudah jatuh tertidur dengan wajah yang menghadap ke arahnya. Sakura tertidur padahal belum sampai satu jam perjalanan menuju tempat liburan mereka.

Setelah dua jam lebih berkendara, akhirnya mereka sampai di tempat yang akan mereka tinggali untuk sementara.

Sasuke keluar dari mobil dan berjalan berputar untuk menuju ke sisi tempat Sakura berada, membuka pintu mobilnya dan dengan perlahan mengangkat Sakura yang masih tertidur pulas di kursi penumpang itu.

Sasuke berjalan masuk ke dalam kediaman itu dengan Sakura digendongannya dan diikuti oleh seorang pelayan yang mengantar mereka ke kamar yang akan di tempati. Setelah masuk ke kamar, Sasuke menutup pintu dan meletakkan Sakura yang masih tertidur dengan pelan dan sangat lembut ke atas ranjang mereka.

"Engghh..." Sakura mengguman dalam tidurnya.

Setelah itu, Sasuke dengan cekatan membuka sepatu yang Sakura kenakan. Setelah melakukan hal itu, Sasuke duduk di samping Sakura yang tertidur damai. Dengan pelan Sasuke menyelimuti Sakura dan Sasuke menjulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh wajah istrinya itu.

DEG

Tangan itu ia tarik kembali, rahangnya langsung mengeras dan Sakuke akhirnya hanya menundukkan wajahnya sambil menatap tangan kirinya yang masih terbungkus perban itu. Ia masih ingat bagaimana wajah panik Sakura saat melihat telapak tangannya ini terluka, kemudian istrinya itu segera mengobatinya dan memperban tangannya dengan gerakan lembut agar ia tidak merasakan nyeri atau sakit saat proses pengobatan.

"Engghh... Sasuke-_kun_. Kenapa? Apa tangannya sakit lagi ya?" ucap Sakura dengan suara parau khas orang bangun tidur. Ia hanya menatap bingung suaminya yang termenung dan memandangi tangan kirinya yang masih terbungkus perban.

"Sasuke-_kun_?" panggil Sakura dan kali ini ia menyentuh tangan kanan suaminya itu.

"Hmm...," gumam Sasuke yang agak terkejut.

"Apa ada masalah ya?" tanya Sakura khawatir, melihat suaminya itu sedang memikirkan sesuatu masalah yang ia tidak tahu apa itu.

"Tidak apa, Sakura."

"Jika ada yang ingin dibicarakan, Sasuke-_kun_ jangan sungkan. Kitakan sudah menjadi suami istri, jadi kita harus saling terbuka dan saling membatu satu sama lain jika ada masalah yang sulit. Bagaimana? Aku bersedia menjadi pendengar yang baik." Ucap Sakura seraya tersenyum begitu tulus kepada Sasuke.

"Hn, _arigatou._" Ucap Sasuke tulus.

Sasuke benar-benar merasa sesuatu perasaan yang aneh di dadanya, sesuatu yang hangat dan nyaman seperti bergerak dan menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Ia merasa seperti saat bersama keluarganya dulu, perasaan yang sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya telah ia lupakan.

Sasuke terus melihat ke arah wajah Sakura yang masih tersenyum ke arahnya, ia pun menggerakkan tangannya dan mengarahkannya untuk menyentuh dan menggenggam lembut tangan Sakura. Sasuke membawa tangan kiri Sakura yang berada di dalam genggaman tangan kanannya menuju ke arah dadanya, ke arah jantung Sasuke.

"Hangat... dan nyaman." Ucap Sasuke lembut sambil memejamkan matanya.

Sakura yang melihat Sasuke seperti itu kontan mematung dan wajahnya memerah karena tangannya benar-benar merasakan detak jantung Sasuke yang beraturan itu.

* * *

TBC

* * *

**A/N:**

Bansaiiiiii... Akhirnya, update juga... terima kasih semuanya yang telah mendukung ff ini ya.

* * *

**Balasan:**

akbar123: Wokehhh.

Always Sasusaku19: Hehe terima kasih ya...

Eysha 'CherryBlossom: He'em masa lalu sasu tentang kakaknya, yo sudah update, tapi gomen gak bisa update kilat ya :D

hanazono yuri: Iya, makasih ya... ini dah update...

nabila: Terima kasih... eh beneran terasa romancenya ni? Hehe :D

vannychan: Hemmm... masalah orang ketiga liat aja deh nantinya, dan masa lalu sasu bakal diceritakan kok... sabar ya :D

Seijuurou Eisha: Iya, memang sengaja menggantung karena memang bersambung ceritanya... :D terima kasih ya...

UchiHaruniKid: Yooooo...

Hikaru Dragfilia: He'em... dah lanjut kok :)

haruno risha: Terima kasih... :D

Lhyra AiraUchiha: Iya Mutichan udah update ni... iya kakaknya Itachi... kalo masalah Itachi jahat atau gaknya liat aja deh nantinya. Ok... :D

ima juliana1: Terima kasih ya :D

white moon Uchiha: Hehe... iya ada kok nanti bakalan diceritakan masa lalu Sasu. :)

niaa-chan: YOI :D

resa kaito chan: Terima kasih... hemm masalah itu kita liat aja nantinya ya :D

febri feven: Ok :D

* * *

Salam sayang,

**zhaErza**


End file.
